Percy and Annabeth investigate Naval crimes
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: The title says it all. It works kind of like the TV show except you can't see it. Percy and Annabeth are very young special agents but you'll be surprised how well they do. Percabeth, Tiva, and McAbby fluff. T for Tony is well... Tony. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJOs or NCIS. U wanna know who does?!? Okay!!!!!!!**

**PJOs: Rick Riordan and several publishers**

**NCIS: The government! Just kidding! David Bellisario and CBS**

So this is about Percy and Annabeth entering NCIS at the age of twenty and how they get along. There will be Percabeth. Grover where I can get him in. Nico in the wrong place at a very wrong time. Ziva and Tony as a couple. Abby and McGee fluff. Gibbs regretting Jenny's death.

First Part Of Episode 1: Caught Red Handed

Episode layout.

Opening picture: Nico holding a gun in his hands and looking very surprised

Nico Di' Angelo stumbled into the lot, very very drunk. He struggled to his car and pulled out a cell phone (A/N not a smart move seeing as it's hard to fight monsters when you're drunk) to get a ride from his lovebird fed friends. Percy picks up and Nico says, "See, I've had a wee bit too much liquor and was wondering if you and Annabeth could-" He was interrupted by a swift punch to the side of the face and the cell phone flying out of his hands and landing a few yards away. He stayed concious long enough to hear gunshots and then he passed out.

Nico stood up about thirty minutes later and he looked down to see the gun in his hands, a dead marine behind him, and a very surprised Percy and Annabeth standing in front of him, guns raised.

Cuts to NCIS theme song, now complete with Logan Lerman and Alexandria Daddardio

Commercial Break: Eva Mendes talking about her transformation from geek to georgous

A puppy singing about the side effects of Yaz

Miley Cyrus breakdancing with Max Azaria

Commercial for Psych coming up next

Back to Back to Back NCIS commercial

**Stay Tuned!!!!!!!!!!!! HaHaHa!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Part of Episode 1

And We're Back! :D

**Opening Picture: Nico crying in the interrogation room. **

The camera pans to the two young special agents holding their guns up, staring at their good friend. "Nico? What'd you do?" Annabeth was obviously pissed at the little guy after all he'd done in that night.

"Look Annabeth! I did drink underaged. I did have way more than was good for me but I did not kill that guy!" The kid looked on the edge of tears.

"Nico. You don't know how much I'd like to believe you kiddo but you're gonna have to get past Gibbs to prove it" she said, fearing the wrath of Gibbs waaaay more than the sad face of the emo kid. (A/N so their main suspect cuts himself? Brilliant! You doggone daughter of Athena you.)

The words Go Figure scrawl across the screen.

Annabeth makes a call to Gibbs while Percy does some investigating. He finds a nasty shiner on Nico's face and says to himself, "We're going to need to have that inspected."

**Camera then goes to main room.**

Tony is at his computer. Ziva is reading. McGee is hacking into the Pentagon for fun. Tony then starts making his best off-distance face and Ziva catches a glance, regretting the fact that it's kinda... well... hot.

"Like what you see David?" A mischievous look comes across her face as she says, "Very much so. I enjoy the workings of Nora Roberts very much."

"Let me see that," Tony demanded and she handed it over and he read a few lines only to figure out it was Jane Austen.

"Why did you want to see it anyway? Her books aren't illustrated." (A/N never read her books. that's a guess, however logical it is.)

"I can imagine. Like I'm doing right now," Tony replied, followed by a painful Gibbs-slap.

"Hey boss," Tony slurred apolegetically.

"DiNozzo! Dead marine," he reminded.

The car arrived at the crime scene very quickly, seeing as Gibbs drove.

"What have we got here Chase?" Gibbs demanded.

"One dead marine. One kid that had the supposed murder weapon in his hands and claims to be innocent," she replied dutifully, not letting on how much she knows the kid and what she would do to protect him.

"Do you believe him?" Gibbs innterogated.

"I believe I do boss-"

"DO you believe him?"

"Yes!"

The scene switches to McGee, Tony, and Ziva looking through the tinted window at a crying Nico.

Commercial Break: The Geico Gecko driving in a NASCAR race and crashing badly. Then the Allstate guy shows up saying "You're in good hands."

A Maybelline commercial in which Miley Cyrus and Mary-Kate Olsen get in a cat-fight over a tube of mascara and Taylor Swift walks in and they drop it and say "Maybe it's Maybelline!"

An above the influence in which Travis Pastrana jumps off a bridge and legions of kids copy-cat the deed. (actual creulty used)

A commercial for Psych coming up next

The NCIS Back to Back to Back commercial

**Stay Tuned!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And We're back!**

Opening Picture: Gibbs holding up his gun

The camera pans into the interrogation room where Percy is interrogating Nico. Annabeth is in the other room watching.

Tony and Ziva walk into the room having a conversation about 80s film.

"Have you seen Ghostbusters?"

"No."

"Alien?"

"No"

The Kar-"

"No! Tony! No!"

"I was going to say the Karate Kid."

"Ohhhh.... Well, then. Yes, yes I have."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Annabeth was struggling not to strangle the two of them. Tony reminded her so much of Percy and Ziva of herself that she wanted to spit.

"Jeez. Like McGee wasn't enough of a killjoy," Tony whined.

The camera goes into the interrogation room.

"Nico. Why were you in the parking lot?" Percy interrogated.

"I told you! I was drinking and I couldn't drive myself home!"

"Nico-"

"Percy! Why don't I tell you the story?"

"He knows that kid?" Tony prodded Annabeth.

"Yeah. We went to summer camp with him. We keep in touch."

"I was in the middle of a phone call to you, asking if you would pick me up. Then I saw a large man walking toward me and he decked me. See this bruise?" He pointed to a large mark on his left temple, "Don't believe me? Last thing before night-night was a gunshot. Do you really think I'd call you, a federal agent, right before I off a guy?"

Switches to autopsy room.

"I've checked the boy's X-rays. Jethro, the boy had to have been unconcious at the point of our Petty Officer's demise. He did not do it," Ducky stated, "This reminds me of a time in the Czech Republic when-"

Gibbs is already gone. He turns to Palmer.

"I really hate it when he does that."

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Right on time, as usual, " Recieves Caf Pow, "I ran the prints on the shell casings. The kid didn't do it."

"I know Abs."

"I know who did."

"Better. Care to share?"

She points to the screen with a driver's liscense with a picture of a wild looking man in his early twenties with red hair and brown eyes.

Squadroom.

"Dameon Redgrass," Tony stated dutifully, "Fitting. Lives at 34 Oviatt Boulevard, Annapolis."

Car ride.

They get out of the car and split up to get both doors.

"Federal Agents! Open up," yelled Tony.

There was no answer and they kicked down the door.

They cleared the area.

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

Gibbs freezes with his gun on the dead body of Dameon Redgrass lying on the living room floor.

Grayscale.

Commercial Break: (the actors are going to be in these)

A Free Credit Report commercial in which McGee sings about his crazy mail-fraud ex.

A Yellowbook commercial in which Tony and Percy start a rockband and Annabeth and Ziva yellowbook earplugs.

An ITT Tech commercial where Abby talks about her forensics training

An Armed Forces commercial in which Gibbs is the talkative father


End file.
